Fred Has It Bad
by kanimawesome
Summary: Fred and Hermione moments as seen through the eyes of others. Fred&Hermione drabble-y fluff.
1. George Weasley

Title: **Fred Has It _Bad_**  
Author: edjo  
Pairing: Fred/Hermione  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 597  
Summary: 6th year for trio. Takes place at Platform 9 & 3/4. Our couple hasn't seen each other for quite some time. Basically, **_George watches as Fred & Hermione reunite for a Christmas holiday at the Burrow_**. Fluff.  
A/N: What can I say, I was inspired. ) Not sure if it's a one-shot or not. Definitely not part of a story. Maybe a drabble series.  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. JKR, now that's a different story.

* * *

The snow was coming down in large fluffy flakes by the time the Hogwart's Express began to pull into the station. The force of the train's movement caused it to swirl about in magnificent circular patterns, giving the engine a lonely, isolated look.  
  
"Looks almost picturesque, doesn't it Fred?" George said with a smile, turning to his twin. He laughed out loud as he caught sight of Fred several yards away, striding towards the edge of the platform where the train would eventually come to a halt. Fred has it _bad_, he thought, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"The train hasn't even stopped yet Fred!" Bill hollered teasingly from where he was standing behind George. Fred didn't even hear him, he was so intent on pushing through the mob.  
  
George shifted slightly, pressing his chin down into his scarf to ward off the cold air. He turned back to the train, and happened to catch sight of Hermione's face, pressed up against the frosty window of her compartment as she anxiously scanned the crowd on the platform.  
  
Her gaze suddenly fell on him and she hesitated a moment, watching him. Then she quickly made a face before smiling and pointing a finger at him accusingly. George smiled back, but she had already turned away.  
  
He watched bemusedly as her eyes turned once again to the task of searching through the throng of people at the station. A few moments later her face lit up with a large grin, and then she disappeared from view altogether.  
  
George looked back to where Fred was standing, and knew instantly that he hadn't seen Hermione yet. A slight thrill of anticipation ran through him as he imagined his twin's response.  
  
The train was coming to a stop now, and George glanced back to the place he was sure she would exit from. A conductor came out first, and pulled down the step. Then she appeared in the doorway, quickly looking out into the crowd once more, a smile slowly spreading from ear to ear. "Fred!" she yelled, leaping down from the train and hurtling forward through the crowd.  
  
George snorted with laughter as he saw his twin give out an extremely loud and joyous whoop before starting towards her. When they finally reached each other, Fred held his arms wide, and Hermione launched herself into them. Fred happily twirled her around a few times before setting her down, sliding a hand along her jaw and bending down to snog her thoroughly.  
  
George could hear Bill laughing next to him, and quickly cupped his hands around his mouth, letting out a loud catcall. Bill followed suit, as did several other people watching on the platform. Still, it was several moments before the couple broke apart, both of their faces flushed a healthy pink.  
  
"Fred looks downright giddy," Bill said in disbelief, nudging George's arm.  
  
George rolled his eyes in response. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet, dear brother. In the next few days you will learn the true meaning of the word nutter." A flash of red hair caught his eye and he turned to see Ginny slowly stepping off of the train. "There's the rest of them then." He pointed them out to Bill. "I'll round up the lovebirds, if you help with their trunks."  
  
Bill frowned, but then glanced back to Fred and Hermione, who were exchanging shorter kisses now, interspersed with much whispering. "Right then. You deal with them," he answered, quickly moving off in the opposite direction.  
  
George smirked mischievously, and turning, began to move through the crowd. 


	2. Molly Weasley

Title: Fred Has It Bad  
Author: edjo  
Pairing: Fred/Hermione  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 943  
Summary: Takes place 6th year for trio, during an evening at the Burrow over Xmas holidays. **Mrs. Weasley watches her family and contemplates Fred/Hermione.** Fluff. (Oh, and Percy has rejoined the family.)  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. JKR, now that's a different story.  
A/N: Dammit, this was hard to write. Getting into the Molly Weasley mindset wasn't easy. And once I was there, she didn't want to spend the whole time on Fred & Hermione. Seems she's got these other kids... ;) Not sure if I've even managed to get it, really. But yeah, guess this wasn't a one-shot after all. It just officially became a two-shot. Or maybe more. )

* * *

Molly Weasley yawned contentedly. Supper had been wonderfully noisy and when it had finished her family had chosen to settle in the living room, while she was left to clean up the mess.  
  
After a few minutes of hearing only bits of their chatter from the kitchen, she had charmed the sink to wash the dishes and joined them, delighted to have the house filled with so many voices again. She was mending a pair of Ron's trousers at the moment, her wand prodding the frayed cuff. Her brow furrowed in concentration. With all the children out of the house for the better part of the year, she and Arthur were still desperately trying to adjust to the silence. Even the absence of loud explosions from Fred and George's bedroom had her sniffling somewhat of late.  
  
Molly shook her head determinedly when she caught herself reminiscing about the ton-tongue toffee incident. No, it was just as well the twins weren't around to try her temper.  
  
A loud burst of laughter caused her to pause a moment in her mending, and she lifted her head, watching the rest of the room from her armchair near the fireplace.  
  
George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Bill were gathered around the table, having a game of exploding snap. From the looks of things, Bill was happily winning.  
  
Over in the corner, Arthur looked to be having a serious discussion with Percy, while Charlie listened in. Molly pursed her lips slightly as her eyes passed over the recent burn on Charlie's left forearm. She sighed. None of her children seemed to have the ability to stay away from danger.  
  
She turned her attention back to the trousers, gently pulling on a few stubborn threads. The knot unravelled and she nudged them again with her wand, idly turning her attention back to her family. Fred and Hermione were snuggled together on the couch. She watched them out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Out of all of her sons, she certainly hadn't expected Hermione to start dating Fred. She had in fact, thought to encourage Ron in that direction, but it looked as if she would have been completely off the mark. She grudgingly admitted that the pair seemed to work. And she certainly couldn't complain about the fact that the twins' pranks had dropped slightly in number since the two had begun dating.  
  
She mused for a minute on the benefits of having Hermione in the house. Not only was Fred kept out of trouble (mostly), but it completely solved the problems of mistaken identity. The twins couldn't try to confuse her anymore, because Fred was always the one with his arm wrapped around Hermione - much like he had right now. Molly smiled at this, and folding the pants over, began to re-attach one of the back pockets.  
  
She was so intent on her work that it was several minutes before she raised her head again. The cheerful talking was incredibly relaxing as background noise. She yawned again as she absently scanned the room. She noted that Hermione appeared to have fallen asleep in Fred's arms. _Poor dear_, she thought sympathetically. Hermione spent so much time focused on schoolwork that Molly was sure she needed all the rest she could get.  
  
As she was watching, George called over from the table. "Oi, Fred! Bill's agreed to play for stakes! If we play pairs, we can take him for all he's got," he said gleefully. Molly narrowed her eyes at him, and he gulped. "We're not betting money," he said hastily for her benefit. "What do you say Fred?"  
  
Molly instinctively glanced back to see Fred's response. Hermione shifted slightly against his chest, and he watched her with a small grin on his face. "Nah, I'm really alright here George," he replied quietly, the smile still playing on his lips. _Oh dear_, Molly thought, _Fred has it bad_.  
  
The corner of her mouth curled up into a smirk, and she looked over at Arthur. He had caught the tell-tale moment as well, and winked at her over Percy's shoulder. She bit down on her tongue to prevent from chuckling. _Yes, Fred's falling in love_, she thought, calmly nodding to herself. She had wondered when it would happen.  
  
She directed her line of vision back to the young couple. For a fleeting moment Molly desperately hoped that Hermione wouldn't break his heart. He and George were pranksters, yes, but they were both just as fragile as the rest. She frowned, deep in thought. As she regarded the two, Fred moved, stretching out along the couch and Hermione changed position as well, her legs intertwining with his. She snuggled into his embrace and easily drifted back to sleep.  
  
Molly opened her mouth, about to suggest that Hermione head up to bed so she could get some proper rest, but quickly shut it again upon a second glance at her peaceful face. It really wouldn't do her any harm to stay where she was. She did look very happy. Molly smiled. Hermione would be good for him.  
  
She discreetly turned her gaze to Fred again. He looked very pleased with himself. Her heart gave a little tug as she thought about how happy her son was. She allowed herself to briefly contemplate the idea of Fred and Hermione getting married, and Hermione becoming an official part of the family. _Wouldn't it just be wonderful if Fred were to settle down? And with Hermione... No one would make a more excellent daughter-in-law._ Molly quickly shook the thoughts out of her mind. There was no sense in rushing things. Hermione was only sixteen after all.


	3. Ginny Weasley

Title: Fred Has It Bad  
Author: edjo  
Pairing: Fred/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,367  
Summary: Takes place 6th year for trio, during a nice day at Hogwarts. **Ginny watches an argument between Fred and Hermione.** Fluff, really!  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. JKR, now that's a different story.  
A/N: This one was fun to write. I hope it shows.

* * *

"It really is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Ginny said, stretching out an arm to snag another pumpkin pasty.  
  
It was a gorgeous day. It was Saturday and oddly enough it was the one weekend where a Quidditch match hadn't been planned in advance. Fred had shown up at school to visit Hermione as a surprise. He hadn't had to do much pleading at all to convince her to spend the day with him rather than in the library, and Ginny was planning on teasing Hermione about that fact later.  
  
"Mmm, it really is," Hermione agreed distractedly.  
  
After lunch the group had decided to take their dessert outside and finish it near the lake, where they could enjoy the nice weather. Ron and Harry were currently discussing the Chudley Cannons, and Ginny would have been putting in her two cents as well, but she felt the day was much too nice to start an argument with the boys about the team's strategy. She was content with relaxing for the moment.  
  
Hermione was sitting cross-legged with a text-book open on her lap, but was actually idly watching as Fred tried to use his wand to capture a beetle in the grass. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were sitting a few feet away, and from their crazed arm gestures Ginny presumed they were re-enacting some sort of wild adventure. The group formed a sort of lopsided circle on the grass. Ginny thought it was the perfect way to spend the afternoon.  
  
She bit into the pumpkin pasty, and tilted her head slightly to better hear what Seamus and Dean were talking to Neville about. She heard the name Lavender, and turned her head to stare at the boys for a moment. She was concentrating very hard on making out their words when some movement in front of her caught her eye.  
  
She turned back to see that Hermione had gone back to reading her book, and that Fred had shifted to sit next to her. Ginny was suddenly struck with an intense longing for Dean's company, and was about to go over to sit with the boys when her eyes fell on Fred's wand, hovering unnoticed over Hermione's left shoulder. Ginny opened her mouth to warn Hermione that he was more than likely about to do something very mischievous.  
  
Alas, she was too late. Fred leaned over with a huge grin, and whispered something into Hermione's ear. She opened her mouth to respond, an odd little smile spreading across her face, when suddenly all of her skin turned a deep blue.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock and the entire group fell silent, looking over at Hermione in wonder. Fred started to chuckle and was soon clutching his sides with laughter. Hermione's blue face frowned in confusion and as she looked around to see what Fred thought was so funny, she happened to catch sight of her completely blue arms.  
  
She quickly held her hands up to her face for inspection, obviously in shock. Her mouth closed with an audible snap, only to open again immediately.  
  
"Frederick Weasley, you didn't dare!" she shouted. Her tone of voice, and the look on her face showed she meant serious business. Fred was still laughing, but the sound died in his throat when he caught sight of her expression.  
  
Ginny looked on in absolute confusion as Hermione glared at her brother, whose face was losing its healthy colour by the second.  
  
"Hermione," he said feebly and held out a placating hand. Hermione only snarled at him and drew her wand. Fred gulped, terrified into silence. Ginny absently wondered if she should fear for Fred's life. She realized he was wondering exactly the same thing when he leapt up from the ground and took off at a run. In a flash, Hermione was up and after him.  
  
Everyone seated within fifty yards turned to see what would happen. Ron snorted behind her at the image of a blue Hermione chasing Fred and Harry seemed genuinely worried for Fred's safety. He stood up and moved forward a few feet immediately after Hermione left the grass.  
  
Ginny had to hand it to her. Fred had long legs, and she knew from personal experience that he was a very fast runner. He only made it about a hundred feet however, before Hermione pointed her wand squarely at his back and shouted out the jelly-legs jinx. Fred wobbled drunkenly for a second before falling flat on his back.  
  
Hermione reached him a moment later and quickly sat down on him, straddling his waist and pointing her wand directly at his chest. Harry began to move forward, but Ginny reached out a hand and grabbed his pant leg.  
  
"It's okay Harry, she won't kill him. At least, I don't think so," she said. He frowned, but sat down with them again. Ginny turned back to see what was going on. The couple was far enough away that she could only hear parts of what they were saying, but it was clear Hermione was absolutely furious. Fred opened his mouth, and Ginny strained to hear what he was saying. Hermione's response cleared the matter up.  
  
"A couple of hours!?" she shrieked angrily, simultaneously smacking him with her free hand. Ginny grimaced. It really didn't look good for Fred. He quickly responded, and Ginny was sure he had said something about...  
  
"Funny!?!?" Hermione yelled. "That was between you and me!" she continued, before lowering her voice. Ginny frowned in confusion as Hermione continued to berate him angrily. _What exactly is this about?_ she wondered silently.  
  
The rest of the argument continued for several minutes, but Ginny was unable to pick up any more of their dialogue. Instead she watched as Hermione's irate demeanour slowly but steadily softened until both she and Fred were giggling madly. Ginny was still shocked however, when Hermione bent down and threaded a hand through his hair before kissing him. They continued to snog for several moments until Seamus broke them apart with a loud whistle.  
  
"Way to go Fred!" he hollered teasingly. The couple moved apart, and the group watching them started to laugh. Ginny joined in, shaking her head in disbelief. _How exactly does Fred manage to get himself out of these situations?_ she asked herself idly.  
  
Harry was clearly amused. "For a minute there, I really thought Fred was a goner," he said laughing.  
  
"Yes, how did you talk your way out of that one?" Ron asked Fred as the couple rejoined the circle on the grass.  
  
"Weasley charm," Fred answered with a suave grin. Hermione smacked him again.  
  
"Honestly!" she rolled her eyes. "Fred has agreed - ever so nicely - to make it up to me," she corrected, an evil smirk fixed on her face. She winked at Ginny before continuing, "I think about two weeks of mayhem will be enough to ensure he never does something like this again."  
  
Ginny looked at Fred to see what he thought about this, and was surprised to find him looking rather sheepish. She couldn't help it, a giggle forced its way out, and she was soon laughing uproariously. Hermione's smirking blue face only served to make her laugh even harder. _Oh poor, poor Fred_, she thought to herself, wiping tears of laughter out of the corner of her eyes. The expression on his face had made it all clear to her. _Fred has it bad_, she thought, laughing even more at this ridiculous concept.  
  
Once she stopped giggling, it didn't take long for the atmosphere of the group to return to normal - with the exception of Hermione's blue skin. Ginny finished off her pumpkin pasty, quietly observing the couple. The blue colour seemed to be fading, already it had lightened several shades. As she mused on the type of charm Fred must have used, they shared another long kiss. The colour of Hermione's skin darkened until it was a deep blue once more, and suddenly everything snapped into place for Ginny. She quickly turned away, her cheeks blushing red. She made a mental note to definitely not bring this up with Hermione later on, before quickly getting up and moving over to sit next to Dean.

* * *

A/N: This is just a drabble, so if it wasn't clear... Fred charms Hermione's skin to turn blue whenever she's thinking naughty thoughts about him. ;)


	4. Seamus Finnigan

Title: **Fred Has It _Bad_**  
Author: edjo  
Pairing: Fred/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 963  
Summary: Takes place 6th year for trio, Fred and George are visiting Hogwarts for a Quidditch match. **Seamus likes legs, Fred likes Hermione. It's all relative.** Fluff.  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. JKR, now that's a different story.  
A/N: This one turned out slightly weird. Not sure if I'm completely happy with it. Bleh. Reviews are definitely appreciated!

* * *

Seamus was in an excellent mood. The sun was beating down warmly on his back, and there was a light breeze that made the weather perfect for a Quidditch match. There was no way Gryffindor could lose on a day like this. He was currently standing in the middle of the large crowd gathering near the pitch. Dean, Lavender, Hermione and Neville were with him, all wearing various pieces of red and gold.  
  
"I wonder where Parvati is," Lavender asked. "She said she'd meet us before the game started." Seamus automatically lifted his head and scanned the crowd, as did the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh! I see Fred over there," Hermione pointed the head of red hair out to the rest of them. "I'm going to go catch him before he goes up into the stands. Wait here for us?"  
  
Seamus nodded before turning back to search the mob of people for Parvati. They still hadn't found her when Hermione returned, Weasley twin in tow.  
  
"Fred, nice to see you again mate," Dean said, and clapped him on the back.  
  
"George, actually," he replied. "Fred ran off about ten minutes ago, looking for Hermione here, and hasn't been seen since," he said with a snort.  
  
Seamus grinned. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."  
  
"Oh, I've no doubt about that," George said teasingly. Hermione flushed.  
  
Dean laughed out loud. "Yes, Fred has it bad, doesn't he?" Hermione's face turned a pretty shade of pink.  
  
George nodded in agreement. "Exactly. He's under some sort of spell where she's concerned," he stated, indicating Hermione. The words had just left his mouth when Fred snuck out of the crowd behind Hermione with a huge grin on his face. He slid one arm behind her back and the other under her knees before quickly scooping her up and swinging her around. She let out a yelp of surprise, followed by a burst of laughter when she realized who it was.  
  
"Fred!" she gasped breathlessly. He laughed happily and twirled her once more before setting her down. "I missed you," she said in a low voice as she immediately moved closer and kissed him.  
  
Neville coughed awkwardly, and Seamus quickly turned away, not wanting to intrude on the private moment. He happened to catch a glimpse of a wistful expression passing over Lavender's face and he sighed. _Girls and romance_, he thought.  
  
"Come on, come on, break it up guys," George joked in a loud voice. "We're here to watch the Quidditch match after all." The rest of the group laughed, and Hermione pulled away from Fred, her cheeks blushing bright red.  
  
"So, are we ready to go find seats?" Fred asked.  
  
Seamus shook his head. "Still missing Parvati," he explained. The mass of people was even larger now, and it was hard to pick out anyone in the sea of red and gold. Hermione and Lavender stood on tiptoe, straining to find Parvati.  
  
"I wish I could see over the top of the crowd like you," Hermione said, moving her hand over Fred's arm. He looked down at her with a smile, and his face lit up a moment later. Seamus was oddly reminded of a lightbulb flashing above a cartoon character's head. Fred bent down on one knee.  
  
"Care for a ride my lady?" he asked in a debonair voice. Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "Piggyback," Fred explained with a grin. She laughed and climbed onto his back, her arms slipping around his shoulders. He stood up with ease and repositioned her weight. "Alright?" he asked her, turning his head slightly.  
  
"Mmm," she said, giving his cheek a quick kiss. "Perfect." Seamus heard Lavender sigh wistfully, and scowled.  
  
"I think that's Parvati over there," Hermione said, pointing out into the crowd.  
  
"Yes, I see her," George said, before heading off into the crowd to find her. Fred moved forward in an attempt to get a better look and Hermione's foot accidentally kicked Seamus' thigh.  
  
He looked down, and then slid his gaze up over Hermione's legs. They were really quite nice legs, exceptional even. He wondered for a moment why he'd never noticed them, before realizing three things. One, that Hermione was more often than not wearing a robe that fell to her feet, and two, that he just didn't think about Hermione like that. The third involved Lavender, but he brushed those thoughts aside. At the moment Hermione's legs happened to be right in front of him, and he could better appreciate the way the jeans clung to her curves.  
  
He moved his gaze slowly up to where her thighs were hugging Fred's torso. _Yes, definitely exceptional legs_, he thought. He couldn't help but muse on what they would feel like wrapped around his body.  
  
"Seamus," Fred said warningly.  
  
Seamus glanced up, only to see that was Fred watching him and that he knew damn well what Seamus was thinking about. Fred arched both eyebrows and gave him a look that clearly said, _Get your mind off my girlfriend's legs, now_.  
  
"Right," Seamus said quickly, not wanting to incur his wrath. He turned away just as Parvati and George reappeared. "About time we headed up into the stands then, isn't it?"  
  
Dean turned at this. "Yeah, let's get up there before all the good seats are taken."  
  
Fred smiled easily. "Excellent idea fellows," he said. "Care to plow through the mob again, George?" he asked, turning to his brother.  
  
"Only too happy to," George replied with a mad grin and set off. Hermione giggled at this, and Fred shifted her weight slightly before he started to follow him. Lavender was next and Seamus fell in behind her. He glanced down to admire her legs, which were really much nicer than Hermione's, he thought comfortingly.


	5. Harry Potter

Title: **Fred Has It _Bad_**   
Author: edjo   
Pairing: Fred/Hermione   
Rating: PG-13   
Word Count: approx. 950   
Summary: Takes place 6th year for trio, gang is at the Burrow for Christmas. **Sleepy Harry catches a (very) late night glimpse of Fred and Hermione.** Fluff.   
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. JKR, now that's a different story.   
A/N: I like sleepy!Harry; I think he's funny. Not sure if this will continue - running a bit low on inspiration. Reviews are definitely appreciated!

* * *

Harry was thirsty. Incredibly thirsty. _Thirsty enough to drink a vat of water_, he thought to himself hazily. He sleepily rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the sudden desire to drink large quantities of water. After lying there in a sleepy daze and dreamily imagining he was chasing a tall glass of water for several moments, he sighed and pulled back the covers.

He automatically grabbed his glasses before stepping out of bed. The cold floor immediately caused him to mutter incomprehensibly about the consequences of eating scones before turning in at night. Ron snorted from the bed across the room and rolled over in his sleep. Still only half-awake, Harry grunted in response and left the room to head downstairs.

He stood in the hallway for almost a full minute with his brow furrowed as he tried to decipher where the loud clanging noise was coming from, before he realized it was just the attic ghoul. If he hadn't still been in the stages of sleep, he would have rolled his eyes at his own ridiculous late night paranoia. As it was, he settled for scratching his stomach as he gathered his bearings. He had gotten new pyjamas for Christmas, and the texture felt odd against his skin.

Trying to shake off the drowsiness of sleep, he started down the stairs. The interior of the house was almost completely pitch black, but a soft, weak light from the kitchen lit up the winding staircase just enough so that Harry didn't trip over his feet on the way down.

He had just started down the last flight when he heard two distinct giggles floating out of the kitchen doorway. They were followed by a soft, teasing female voice.

"Behave yourself. I'm not doing anything with you in your mother's house."

The other voice responded with a deep masculine murmur, and then both laughed softly again. Harry didn't stop to consider who was in the kitchen. He was too thirsty to bother. He stepped down, yawning as he reached the hallway, and then strode through the kitchen doorway.

The sudden light caused him to scrunch up his eyes, but he could see that Fred and Hermione were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, each dressed in their pyjamas and sharing what looked to be a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Hermione had her arm held out, and it took him an extra moment to realize that she was feeding Fred a spoonful.

The shock of the image caused Harry to blink several times in succession. _Wow_, he thought sleepily, _Fred has it bad_. He continued across the room towards the sink, and they both jumped in surprise at the movement.

Hermione's look of surprise quickly turned to one of concern as she watched him move past the table. "Nightmares again Harry?" she asked worriedly.

Harry poured himself a glass of water and smiled at her, slightly touched by her worry. "Not tonight. Just very thirsty, actually." He was very glad that his tired mind chose to ignore the reminder about his nightmares and the reasons why he was having them. He raised the glass to his lips and gulped it down quickly before pouring himself another. He paused and looked at them again. "What about you two? What's your excuse?" He tried to smirk, but was once again taken over by a large yawn.

Fred grinned mischievously. "I couldn't sleep, so I woke up Hermione and asked her to come down here and keep me company."

Hermione sighed, but a small smile caused the corners of her mouth to curl up. "What he really means is that he woke me up - very rudely I might add - proceeded to _drag_ me out of bed, and then _demanded_ I come sit with him."

"Hey, you didn't seem that reluctant to leave your bed once I mentioned the ice cream," Fred put on a look of mock-hurt.

Hermione smirked. "Well, who can resist chocolate ice cream?" she asked, with a tone that implied she wasn't talking about ice cream at all. Harry was incredibly amused by this, and as a result snorted and choked on his mouthful of water.

Fred quickly jumped up and pounded on his back theatrically. "Alright, mate?" he asked.

Harry coughed several times before nodding and smiling. "Yeah, guess I'm not really awake," he said. Fred grinned, and sat back down next to Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if it was because part of his mind was still sleep, but he was suddenly struck with the realization of how well Hermione and Fred suited each other. _They were like... scones and glasses of water_, he blearily thought to himself, draining the rest of his glass. He frowned and shook his head slightly at the ludicrous idea, and putting down the empty glass, resolved to go back to sleep as soon as possible, because it was clear his mind couldn't function properly at this time of night.

Hermione looked at him, and her expression was decidedly happy. "Do you want to join us? I think there's still some ice cream left in the box."

Harry smiled at the invitation, but shook his head. "I'm actually going to go back to bed. Very tired," he explained with another yawn. He filled up a glass of water to take upstairs with him, and then said goodnight.

As he was leaving the kitchen, Harry heard Fred's voice speaking to Hermione again.

"Apparently Harry can resist chocolate ice cream," he said in a low tone. Harry smiled again and had just started up the stairs, when Hermione's matter-of-fact response reached him.

"Yes, but Harry's not dating you, is he?"


End file.
